A Second Life
by DoctorWhoRocks2011
Summary: The duplicate and Rose are on their way back home from Norway where they were dropped of from the real Doctor. But now the duplicate has to deal with his human body and Rose herself. How can he keep in control


**A Second Chance**

**Chapter 1- Coming and Going**

**Rated M for sexual contents.**

They had finally made it back to London after a short brake at a hotel in Norway, which took a huge forward turn in their relationship as they couldn't deny each others body anymore and took the big leap. Then the next morning, they were happier than ever and were left with no doubts about each other after last nights passion and stuck to each other like glue for the rest of the day, and Jackie had to smile at how close these two were without the barriers between them like last time.

Things were better than ever between them both.

So when they arrived in London, Rose asked to be taken to her flat a few miles away from Petes mansion, although Jackie had other ideas.

"Why love, you've just got back from a horrible ordeal. You need your family to keep your mind straight, and I just don't mean sitting around him all day." She hatredly said at the last bit, pointing murderously at The Doctor, who just wanted to cower under the seats at Jackies angry gaze at him and his hand that was holding Roses on his knee. But Rose wasn't having any of it and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Mum, I'm 23 now! I'm old enough to be on ma own now with a man. Now just take us to mine and we'll call round tommorow at lunch. Ok?" She reasoned gently with a slight attitude tone, making The Doctor try and hide his grin at her forwardness and cunniness in fighting back against people. Jackie and Rose were both just so alike.

And after much dilemma, she finaly just gave out a defeated sigh and sunk back into her front seat properly "Ok...driver take us to Maiden Street please!" She commanded, making the driver obey quickly and turn around like a crazy joy rider and head the right way to the street, missing by inches from incomming vehicles.

"So what's your flat like?" The Doctor smiled, watching her look proud all of a sudden with a hint of lust in her eyes and suddenly leaned into his personal space, her lips touching his neck where she could feel his pulse racing from her close proximity to his sensitive area.

"Well i'm only saying this...but their's deffinatly room for you in the master bedroom...with me all sweaty and...giving" She seductively said, placing her hand over the bulge in his trousers and rubbed it, causing him to buck up and make a quite moan, then throw his head back against the seat, allowing her to carry on pleasuring him.

"Rose!" He squeeked, trying to contol his hips from their wild bucking and himself from moaning as her hand spead up and caused more friction. "Ohhh, Rosseee. Roosee...I'm gonna...gonna, co...COME!" He yelled out loudly on the word come, Rose instantly removing her hand from The Doctors now wet trousers where his bulge was, which he quickly covered up with his blue jacket as Jackie then looked round from the front seat to inspect the raised voices.

"Whats with the shouting you?" She questioned, looking at him wierdly as he cradled his blue jacket to his hip area like it was life or death.

"Oh don't worry mum, he's just really hot and cranky as his body is not used to the human body temperature, so he shouted COME ON to the driver" Rose quickly said, watching her mum roll her eyes and yell at the driver to get a move on and settle back into her seat again, turning back towards The Doctor for her thankyou, but all she got was a scowl.

When the car arrived, The doctor quickly shot out before Jackie would hold him up and Rose gave a quick kiss on her cheek then chased down The Doctor who was still cradling his jacket to his lower adermon.

When they walked through the the door to her flat, Rose snatched the jacket that he was still holding protectively from his grasp and hung it on the coat peg near the door and looked down at the image of a large wet patch on his zipper area to his thighs.

"Well...we know you arn't infertile at least" She said, trying to stop herself from laughing but finding the imiage locked in her mind too much to bare and errupted with laughter, making The Doctor irritated and embarressed, but also try and hide his smile too.

"This is not funny Rose. You made me orgasm and ejaculate in a car. A car with Jackie Tyler might I just add, who would castrate me as soon as she saw this" He pointed down at his wet patch disgustingly, watching her just walk away still laughing into the kitchen, which followed in mock annoyance. "I've got my own...come all down my faveroute trousers now, thanks to you" He sighed annoyingly, suddenly realising he was in Roses flat and forgot the incident as soon as he looked around. "Wow...nice kitchen. It looks exactly the same at your old flat...except bigger" He chuckled, walking out of the kitchen to exsplore the rest, leaving Rose in the kitchen to listen to his reaction. "The living room in exactly the same...except bigger" She heard him shout from the living room and hear him run to the bedrooms and toilet like an excited child while she washed the dishes in the sink she had left yesterday. "The bedroom and toilet is the same...except a lot bigger" He astonshly said, Rose mouthing the words he just said exactly the same time as she knew he would say the same words all the way through his inspection in the house.

He then ran back into the kitchen breathlessly, leaning on the doorway to support his weight "Everything's the same...except bigger" He laughed incredibly, walking over by her side and watching her wash the last plate in the sink, which he snatched out of her hand and dried for her and ran to the cupboard where he remembered Jackie kept her plates and yelled in excitment when the plates were in the same place as was with Jackies. "This is amazing...and slightly freaky" He mysteriously said, looking exspectingly at Rose for answers.

"I made everything like mums on the other world because I couldn't bare to be somewhere different, only slightly bigger with a balcony" She casually said, rolling her eyes when she saw him run to the living room and into the balcony and laughed loudly. "You've got a balcony! Oh this day just keeps coming don't it" He breathlessly said after all the running around and screaming he did, smiling like a drugged up idiot at Rose who was sitting on the sofa in front of him boredly reading a magazine.

"You're telling me" She teased, pointing out at his trousers again, which brought him back to the incident again.

"Why did you do that. I mean don't get me wrong it was fantastic, but that was just bloody dangerous" He smiled reasurringly at Rose who looked worried she'd done something wrong to him. So he ran and sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulders. "But that's the adventure though" He lovingly said, catching her lips in his into a heated and passionate kiss, each trying to pull each others clothes of at the intensity of it, but failing miserably. And just as The Doctor laid himself on top of her and began to pull her shirt off, the phone began to ring on the coffe table next to them. "Don't answer it" He quickly said, pressing gently down on her shoulders to lay her down again and continue his kissing, but after a few more rings Rose detached her lips from his and looked at the phone wantingly. "Ignore it" He asked gently, sighing with releif as the phone stopped ringing, attacking her lips with huge verocity again, and finally pulled her shirt of with her bra and and instantly caressed her breasts with his mouth and hands, until the phone rang again and The Doctor sighed in defeat and let Rose get the phone.

"Hello...oh hello Ben nice to see you" She laughed joyfully, watching The Doctor look at her questioningly. Who ever this Ben was, she talked to him like she trusted him and was good friends with him, and this made his blood boil with possession. "Erm...not tonight, but i'd be able to come round in a few days, intoduce him to ya" She laughed, which instantly died when she felt The Doctor from behind her clutch her breasts and kiss his way down to her collarbone where he started biting her, which made her gasp. "No I'm fine...just hanging out here and t...there" She gasped again, feeling his hand move slowly down her belly to the middle of her legs and started fingering her. "Listen B..Ben, Ohhh, I...need to go" She quickly said, putting the phone down without a second thought, and turned in The Doctors arms and pushed him backwards onto the sofa. "That was very rude" She annoyingly mocked, watching him get up and secure her against him again.

"Well...maybe you shouldn't talk to other men with a saucy voice" He playfully said, throwing her gently back onto the sofa and just as he was gonna follow her, she sat up and haltered his movements.

"It wasn't a saucy voice and you know it. Anyway...I'm hungry, are you hungry?" She asked, watching his eyes go black with desire and longing "For food" She quickly said, getting to her feet and looking round the living room for something. "I think I'll call for a Chinese, what you think?" She said, not even waiting for an answer as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"I'm just going for a shower, get rid of the evidence of our love" He said in a dissapointed kind of way "And cool my desires at the same time" He muttered quietly the last bit, almost running to the bathroom.

When the food arrived, Rose then looked around for The Doctors prying eyes for food like he always did, but remembered he was still in the shower. So she without second thought opened the door of the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain to reveal...The Doctor wanking.

"Oh my god Doctor!" She shouted in surprise, making him leap out of his skin and lose his footing on the slippery floor and fall to the ground in a heap of embarresment. "What's with all the...I don't know horniness lately? You were'nt like this before" The Doctor got himself to his feet and tried to hide his arousal and looked at the ground in disgust at himself.

"Two words...human male hormones" He breathlessly said, stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist. "Look sorry for all the wierdness...it's just I don't know how to control the hormones...apart from the obvious" He sadly said, sitting on the toilet seat with his head in his hands. But was surprised by feeling soft hands touch his shoulder and wet lips touch the top of his head.

"It's alright sweatheart. You're just like a hormonal teenager really that's all, with a hint of Donna Noble attitude" She chuckled, watching him smile back and soften his angry features at himself. "Right!" She said like she was on a mission. "One thing that settles the horny hormones...is food. Now come on before it gets cold" She smiled gently, pulling him up by the hand with such force that his towel dropped to the floor at his feet. "Leave it, it'll only slow you down" She chuckled, watching him walk back to the kitchen with her totally scarpers.

When they ate their food quietly and finished, they both settled down down on the sofa. The Doctor was splayed out from top to bottom on it, still totally naked, while Rose laid on top of him, snuggled up to his body threading her thingers through his chest hair and listening to him breathe comfortingly from the stimulation.

"We used to do this all the time in The Tardis's Library, any exscuse for us to touch each other wasn't it" She smiled softly, feeling his hand trail up and down on her back, knowing he could feel her shiver at the sensation of it.

"Hmmm" He sleepily hummed, feeling his eyes fluttering closed on their own record. "Those were the quite days" He whispered, before slipping of into a deep sleep. Rose then noticed he was softly snoring and smiled at how different he was to his TimeLord self, but also simiular at the same time. She knew then, she'd spend the rest of her life with this idiot, no matter what.


End file.
